


And then it hit him

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, F/M, First Meeting, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Pidge rarely goes outside, but when she does, she loses her shoe on a swing, leading to meeting someone new.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	And then it hit him

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt "swing set and missing shoe" by the lovely Rueitae! Thanks sweetie!

It was a sunny day. It was warm and the wind was gently blowing. It was a perfect day for being outside, if you asked Lance. He and his buddy Hunk were playing frisbee at the park. Or rather tried to, as Hunk failed catching and throwing most of the time, which lead him to whining about how bad he was, but Lance stayed confident. 

Normally, Katie rather stayed inside. She would choose staying inside and working on her computer over going outside any day, but today, actually didn't mind it. It was fall, her favorite season, which meant her allergies didn't act up, but it was warm enough to go out without a jacket, and the wind didn't make it too warm. It was perfect. She was walking through the park and thought about just sitting there and listening to music, when she discovered the swing set. This was really tempting...She hesitated. Wasn't she too old for this? She shook her head. She was 16, but by no means an adult. It felt like a decade since she'd been last on a swing, and it probably was. She layed her phone and headphones down on the grass, so that she could keep an eye on them while being on the swing. 

She sat down, instantly feeling a hit of nostalgia. Then she began to swing, gently at first, then higher and higher. She couldn't help but let out a giggle, this felt amazing. She closed her eyes as she kept on swinging more and more...until she felt something sliding off her foot. She opened her eyes in shock and saw her shoe flying over a set of bushes. "Ow, something hit me!", she heard a deep voice exlaim on the other side. "Who throws shoes at people?", said another voice. Damn it, those Ballerinas were a wrong choice. She decreased her momentum and eventually stopped swinging. She was just grabbing her things and about to get the shoe when she saw another thing going over the bushes, over to her side. It landed right behind her. "Hunk, I told you you shouldn't aim it so high!", she then heard the second voice say. She looked behind her, it was a blue frisbee. Well, maybe they could make a trade. 

She picked up the frisbee and went to the other side of the bushes. There were, as expeccted, two boys, one skinny and a bigger one. The bigger one rubbed his head, he had to be the one her shoe hit. Said shoe was held by the other one. „Hey, you have our frisbee!“, he exclaimed, pointing at it with the shoe. „You have my shoe!“, she said, pointing at it with the frisbee. They both began to laugh. Katie liked the sound of his laugh. It was almost as gorgeous as his blue eyes she instantly realized. Lance was pleasently surprised. He didn't think the person who accidentally threw their shoe at his friend and found their frisbee would be so cute. They exchanged the items, where their hands touched just for a split second. "I'm Lance." 

"I'm Katie."


End file.
